Sweet Kisses
by yamiKistune
Summary: Hiro is afraid to tell Suguru how he feels about him. So Shuichi and Sam my oc take it into their own hands to hook the two of them up by Christmas. HiroSuguru Possible second chapter.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. If I did Hiro and Suguru would be a couple and so would Ryu and Tatsuha. But Murakami-san owns them. I only own Sam, Ty, and Caleb. (Soon to début in "Goodbye for Now") They are my favorite OC's that I've had for years! Please do not take them. If you want to use them, email me with a proposal.

Warnings: shonen ai, fluff, cute Shuichi-ness. Hiro/Suguru fluff and slight angst caused by un-confessed love. And a bit of language too… Sexual innuendo too, along with a bit of molesting.

Blood type (I've always wanted to add this): Peppermint Mocha from Starbucks (I don't own Starbucks either… My one dream in life…)

Author's Note: You guys really need to research Christmas in Japan. It's way different then you think. (Mmm, Christmas cake.). I like the western Christmas better though. (Minus the fact that there's no Christmas cake…)

I've learned that sometimes when you really care for someone, you have to take time out every once in a while to just be with them or watch them and remind yourself of all the reasons you love them. Love gets old and stale if you don't. I don't think it ever goes away, not entirely, but if you don't try to keep it alive, love can turn into apathy very quickly.

-Kurosaki Hisoka

(Somewhere I Have Never Been by: the KKSisters

http/ was Christmas in Tokyo, the big commercial holiday through out Japan. Everyone was preparing retail for the season's shopping sprees and Bad Luck was no exception. K had to drag Shuichi from the window where the singer was watching the snowfall (only to melt when it hit the ground) and daydreaming about Christmas Eve with Eiri. "Get back to work!" K hollered as he waved his gun around.

"Come on Shuichi-san, we need to finish this single. _Then _we can go home and you can moon over Yuki-san." Suguru snapped.

Shuichi looked affronted. "I don't moon over Eiri!" he exclaimed, "If you had a special someone, you'd be swooning over them!"

Hiro wisely stayed out of the fight, but that didn't keep him from gazing at his crush, the source of his affections. Suguru. Ever since Valentines Day, Hiro had had a crush on him. So far no one knew for sure about it, but Shuichi and the silver-haired guitarist of NG's newest band, Crimson Sky, had a hunch.

As if hearing his thoughts, Sam, the other guitarist strolled in and plopped down in the chair next to Hiro. "Thinking about your lover boy?" she teased in English.

Hiro blushed. "N-no. What made you think that I liked someone? I'm through with romance after the Ayeka incident."

The Ayeka incident was what convinced Hiro that he was indeed gay, or at least bi. He and Ayeka had gotten into a fight and broken up and Hiro was depressed for ages. All this was changed when he ran into Suguru in the rain and had taken him back to his apartment to dry him off. It was then he looked at the green haired keyboardist in a new light. Now Hiro's days were spent staring (discreetly) at Suguru.

"Yeah right." Sam replied with a laugh. "You totally are hot for him. Reason one, you're always staring. Reason two, you blushed when I brought it up. Reason three, we're having this discussion." She stated, smiling slyly, "And I'm going to tell Shuichi-kun."

Hiro froze, "You can't tell Shuichi!" he exclaimed hastily.

"Ah hah! So there _is _something! Gotcha!" Sam skipped over to the pink haired vocalist and whispered something in his ear. Hiro saw his eyes light up. "Really!" his best friend squealed, "That's so CUTE!"

Everyone in the studio, excluding Hiro who was already, stared at Shuichi and Sam. "What. We're just talking about Ty-chan and Caleb! They got all mooshy gooshy last night." Sam lied flawlessly.

"And they-" Shuichi started.

"Too much information!" K interrupted, "Now back to work! Sam, you too, or I'll go get Ryan-san."

Sam made a fake look of horror, "Not the evil manager of doom!" she cried in mock fear as she skipped out of the room. "Call me Shu!" she called.

"Hai!"

After work, Shuichi bounced home, stopping only to pick up strawberry cake for his lover. "I'm home!" he yelled, toeing off his shoes and setting the cake box down on the kitchen table. He then proceeded to bounce off to the office.

Once inside, he glomped Eiri, almost knocking the chair the author sat in, over.   
"Hello to you too." Eiri grumbled. He turned his head and kissed his lover.

"Did you know that Hiro likes Suguru!" Shuichi asked when they parted.

"It was obvious." Eiri replied with a sigh.

"I guessed! But Sam-san found out that I was right! We're going to hook them up for Christmas!" He paused. "How did you know that they like each other?"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "He stares at him. Like you stare at me all the time." He explained in Shuichi-speak.

"I don't stare!" Shuichi objected with a pout afterward. There was a pause. "Well… Maybe I do a little…" Another silence. "Ok, I do stare at you all the time!"

"Now that we have _that _figured out." Eiri said with a smirk, "How are you going to 'hook them up'?"

Shuichi frowned, his forehead scrunching up. "I hadn't thought about that. Maybe we'll lock them in a closet or in an elevator or something. Or get them drunk and then lock them in a closet."

"I like the second one." He leaned in and kissed Shuichi again.

Shuichi trudged into the apartment and collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Getting Hiro and Suguru together was harder then he'd thought that it would be. After a minute he sat up sluggishly and walked into Eiri's office. "I'm stuck he declared, sprawling on the floor.

"That's nice." His lover retorted, eyes not moving from the laptop.

Shuichi sighed. "I can't get Hiro and Suguru together. Sam-chan and I have tried everything! "

"Have you tried locking them in a closet?" Eiri suggested in his usual monotone.

"Twice. But Hiro's smart. He unscrewed the hinges and opened the door that way."

"Gotten them drunk? High?"

"Suguru's under twenty-one."

Now it was Eiri's turn to sigh. "Buy a drink for him, baka, and say it has no alcohol. Then get him high on something. That never fails." He resumed typing and ignored Shuichi.

Sighing was popular that day, as Shuichi left the room with a sigh, off to conspire with Sam.

Hiro stared out the window of his apartment. Once again, he was thinking of the green haired keyboardist. There was something about Suguru that made Hiro fall for him instantly. Maybe it was his eyes; maybe it was his personality. All Hiro knew was that he was hopelessly in love with him. That made him depressed, as it was Christmas time and it sucked to be alone one Christmas Eve. If only he had the nerve to ask the teen out.

He sighed, Shuichi and Sam were trying to help, but Suguru didn't seem to get it. Chuckling, the guitarist remembered the chaos that happened earlier at the studio…

_Flashback_

"_Hiroooooo!" Shuichi hollered, "Can you and Suguru-kun help me find something in the closet?_

_Hiro sighed. He was right in the middle of practicing a riff. But if he didn't go help Shuichi, the pink haired singer would torment him the rest of the day. "Shuichi needs help Suguru-kun." He called. _

_The keyboardist sat working out a remix to _Smashing Blue_. He looked up. "What does he need now?" Suguru asked grumpily. _

"_Can't find something in the closet apparently." Hiro replied with a smile, "And if we don't go help, Shuichi will throw a fit. Again." _

_The two ventured to the other half of the studio where Shuichi was rummaging in their equipment closet. "What are you looking for Shuichi-san?" Suguru asked, a fake smile hiding his irritation. _

"_A cord." Shuichi simply replied._

"_For?" _

"_I don't know. K-san told me to get a cord. He said that he'd shoot us all if we didn't find it!" Tears began to well up in the singer's eyes, "And I can't find it!" _

_Hiro sighed. "We'll help. Do you know what it looks like?" _

"_It's black with a silver thingy on the end." Shuichi looked proud of himself for remembering. Little did Hiro and Suguru knew that Shuichi had removed every black cord from the closet. _

_After five minutes of pointless digging, Shuichi pointed to the back of the closet. "There it is!" _

_Suguru and Hiro looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Where?" the former asked.  
"In the corner. The black cord, I think it's stuck. Try pulling on it!" Shuichi exclaimed. _

_Suguru pulled on the cord (Which Shuichi had nailed to the wall) as hard as he could. It didn't move. Then Hiro tried. Nothing. Then both of the pulled together. Shuichi quickly pushed them into the closet and slammed the door shut, turning the key to lock it. _

"_Fuck!" Hiro swore._

"_Shuichi, what did you do!" Suguru accused. _

"_Nothing. Something pushed me into you guys and shut the door! I can't get it open, we don't have the key!" Shuichi wined. From the tone of his voice, the two in the closet could tell that he was on the verge of tears. Suguru sighed. "Just go get the key before we die of boredom or something." He snapped. _

_Both could hear Shuichi run off. It was then that they noticed their current situation. Hiro was sprawled on the floor with Suguru on top of him. This revelation made the two blush scarlet. Suguru scooted off the guitarist, trying to stammer an apology. Hiro attempted to suppress the urge to kiss his crush. It took all of his willpower to do so. In the end, both musicians were still stuck together in the dark closet with no sound of Shuichi anywhere._

"_So... What are we going to do?" Suguru inquired glumly. He didn't like being in small, dark spaces. It made him do weird things he wouldn't normally do. 'Like jumping Hiroshi-san.' He thought to himself. _

"_Wait for Shuichi to get the keys." Hiro suggested. He too was uncomfortable. Not that he didn't like small spaces; but he wasn't sure what he would do when confined with Suguru. Alone. Without anyone around. This unnerved him. _

_Ten minutes passed in intimidating silence. "I think Shuichi-san forgot." Suguru finally said._

_As it was still a day for sighs, Hiro sighed. "Probably. Or he got distracted and his one-track mind shoved it to the back of his head, only to have it resurface in an hour when he'll run back here and find us dead." He said sarcastically. 'Or making out.' He thought to himself. _

_Beside him, Suguru shuddered. He was thinking the same thing as Hiro was. "Maybe we should try and get the door down somehow." The red head suggested._

"_We don't have enough room to ram into it." Suguru stated negatively. _

"_Do you know if there's a screwdriver in here?" _

_There was a pause as Suguru considered the possibility. "I think so. What do you need it for?" he asked._

"_To unscrew the hinges and open the door." The guitarist explained, "And it wouldn't take that long, if we have a screwdriver."_

_After much rummaging around in the junk filled closet, (Which was extremely difficult considering that they were _in _the closet.) they came across a toolbox. Inside was a screwdriver. Hiro grabbed it and began to unscrew the screws that held the hinges on the door. _

_The operation only would have taken five minutes if they had a light. But they didn't, so it took twice as long. When the door swung open (the wrong way), both stumbled out into the bright studio lights. "I'm going to kill Shuichi-san!" Suguru grumbled. _

"_Now, now. We're talking about Shuichi here. It's not entirely his fault. He's just a bit forgetful. He always has been." Replied Hiro, cautiously trying not to provoke the keyboardist's wrath. _

"_Still…"_

_Their conversation was cut short. They could hear Shuichi in the hallway talking to Sam. "What do you mean they're locked in the supply closet!" Sam hollered. _

"_Someone pushed me into them and then the door shut and locked! It wasn't my fault! And then I forgot about them when I was looking for the key and Seguchi-san says he doesn't have it. So did K-san. Now I can't get them out!" Shuichi cried. _

_There was a pause in the conversation. Hiro took advantage of it. "We got out Shuichi." He said casually, hoping his face wasn't red anymore. _

_In the hallway, Shuichi and Sam stared at the sudden appearance of the other half of Bad Luck. "H-hiro? How'd you get out? I thought you and Suguru-kun were stuck in there!" the singer squeaked, "You're not suppose to be out!"_

_Suguru glared. "We unscrewed the hinges." He stated bluntly._

"_And we got out." Hiro added._

_End Flashback_

Once again, Hiro sighed. 'Maybe I could just call him and profess my undying love then ask him out on a date.'1 Deciding that he was too terrified to do that, Hiro picked up the phone and dialed Shuichi's phone number.

The phone rang at the Shindou/Uesugi-Yuki residence four times before Eiri answered it. "What do you want?" he snapped.

On the other end, Hiro audibly gulped. "Um…I need to talk to Shuichi. Is he there?" the red head asked nervously. He, like everyone else, was afraid of an angry Yuki Eiri.

"Yah. I think he's conspiring with the Goth girl on his cell phone. Just a sec."

Eiri put his hand over the receiver. "Brat! Nakano's on the phone! Get off with your girlfriend, you've been talking for hours!" he yelled.

"Just a minute! And she's not my girlfriend! She's a co-worker, good friend person!" Shuichi yelled back, just as loud.

There was a pounding of feet heard, then Shuichi picked up the other phone. That was the writer's cue to hang up. "What's up Hiro?" Shuichi asked enthusiastically.

"I've got a problem." The guitarist stated dully.

"Lemme guess. You want to ask Suguru-kun out on a date for Christmas Eve, but you're too scared that he might say no, so you're all freaked out and miserable?" Shuichi interrupted.

Hiro was silent. "Wow Shuichi," he finally said, "You're getting perceptive."

"I've been reading shojo manga." (In the office, Eiri chuckled softly)

"Ooooookay. Back on topic, I don't know what to do. You seem to have gotten into every relationship problem known to man, with Yuki-san and you've been able to handle it. What should I do?"

Shuichi grinned. Hiro was walking directly into him and Sam' trap. "You know, you should forget about it for now. Let's have some fun and then I can come early to work and we can talk."

"Maybe…"

Shuichi sighed. (Once again.) "Hiro, you, me, Sam, Ty, Caleb, Eiri, and Suguru-kun are going clubbing. You can be around Suguru in a stress free environment, I can spend time with Eiri and Ty and Caleb can fuck each other senseless on the dance floor, for all I care! You are going clubbing with us! Sam and I were already going to go tonight, but now you can join us! We were going to ask you guys to come anyway." He ranted.

"Fine. I'll go. But promise me that you won't let me get drunk and let molest Suguru-kun. That would mess up any chance I have." Hiro replied.

"Great! I'll meet you at the usual place in two hours! Ja'ne!"

With that, Shuichi hung up the phone and bounced into the office. "You are going clubbing with me, Hiro, Sam, Ty, Caleb, and Suguru-kun." He declared after he glomped his lover.

"No." Eiri replied without hesitation.

"Yes you are. Sammy and I are going to get Hiro and Suguru-kun drunk and then shove them in a closet, hoping that one of them will molest the other and then they can go and have hot, passionate, car sex!" Shuichi whined, "And you should watch them get drunk since it was sort of your idea!"

Eiri spun around to face Shuichi. "Fine. I'll go with you and your weird little friends, but I am not dancing. I'm going to sit at the bar and get drunk." He stated. Then he kissed his lover before heading off to the shower.

"Thank you Eiri-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Shuichi squealed as he picked up his cell and called Sam, who would then call Suguru.

Two hours later, Shuichi and Eiri showed up at the usual club that Shuichi and his friends hung out at. All of them were standing around drinking, as the night had just begun and they were too sober to do anything drastic. "Hi!" Shuichi exclaimed as he rocketed towards them, dragging the writer with him.

"Hi Shu-chan!" Sam exclaimed. She too rocketed forward and they both glomped each other. "I got Suguru a coke with rum." She whispered in his ear, conveniently in English.

"Wai!" Shuichi squealed. Their plan was in motion. Soon operation Suguru/Hiro would be complete.

After everyone was good and relaxed, Sam dragged Shuichi out on the dance floor, but only after shoving Suguru into Hiro. Eiri sat at the bar watching his lover dance with the girl.

"They look good together, huh." Said a familiar voice. It was obviously a rhetorical question, as Eiri thought they did indeed look good together. Caleb sat down next to the blonde, holding a screwdriver, which was barely drunk from.

"We always went clubbing on the weekends in Boston. It was always Ty and I and Sam and Shu." Caleb stated, "But now we're here and every one is happy, especially him." He paused for a moment. "He really does love you, you know that?" he finally said.

"Yes." Eiri replied non-committedly. He knew where this conversation was going.

"You really hurt him. We caught him trying to kill himself one day. That was the only time I've ever seen him really sad."

"Yah."

Silence reigned. Then Caleb spoke, but this time his tone was dark and sad. "I did something similar to Ty. I ended up spending two years in juvenile hall and eight years in jail for that one mistake. You're getting off easy, you know that Yuki-san?"

"Yah, it could be much worse." Eiri said with a frown.

So far, in all his twenty-five 2 years, Eiri had never heard some one say they went to jail for hurting their lover, then end up marrying them. "What did you do?" he asked curiously.

"I raped him…And Sam… I was so depressed that I got drunk after school one day. Then Sam came over to tell me I was an idiot and I grabbed her. Then Ty showed up and things went downhill from there… They were only thirteen. I was sixteen. I've lived with that guilt for twelve years, even though they've forgiven me." Caleb said. He turned away and Eiri could see tears in the drummer's eyes.

"You didn't have to answer that." Eiri reminded him.

"No, I didn't. But I don't want you doing the same thing to Shuichi. It would kill him and it would hurt you forever. Far more then anything that anyone could do to you. I just wanted to remind you what you could have done, could _do _to him. So you don't do it."

"I won't." Eiri's mask of calm slipped, revealing his shock.

Ty walked over to where the two sat. "Shu says 'the plan' is in action." He announced, taking a gulp of his husband's 3 screwdriver. "I have no clue what that means but it sounds fun."

Caleb looked interested while Eiri did not, "Him and the Goth girl are trying to get Nakano and the other kid drunk so they can lock them in a closet, hoping they'll go at each other like rabbits in heat." The latter explained.

"Ah." Ty's eye twitched at the analogy, as he was attempting not to laugh.

"I see." Caleb said plainly. He frowned when Ty finished the rest of his drink. "Hey! You know that I don't drink much!" he shot at the blonde.

The other musician smiled. "And that is precisely why I drank it. You have to drive a wasted Sam and me home tonight and I'm not in the mood to die! I want to live to taunt my little sister again." Ty wittily replied.

The other musician sighed. "I'm going to go stop Sam from getting stone." He declared, getting up and leaving the blondes.

Eiri glanced over at Ty. "Why doesn't he drink? Even Shuichi drinks."

Ty shifted uncomfortably. "He doesn't because he's paranoid. Ever since the accident…" he mumbled the last sentence, his eyes dark.

It was obvious what the accident was, so the matter was put to rest.

Out on the dance floor, Shuichi and Sam were conversing. "I think Hiro and Suguru are 'relaxed' enough." Sam said, "I'm going to make them dance. Maybe that'll turn the heat up between them."

"I'll come too!" Shuichi said in his hyper-drunk voice, "You get Suguru and I'll get Hiro!"

The two of them danced over to the boys. "Come on Suguru, dance with us!" She said seductively.

"You too Hiro." Shuichi exclaimed as he pulled his best friend to his feet and Sam did the same to Suguru.

"Now, Shu-chan and I were already dancing, so you two get to together." She pushed the two together, causing Suguru to fall into Hiro. "Our work here is done." With that, Sam and Shuichi danced off and left Hiro and Suguru to their own devices.

Apparently Suguru was just as intoxicated as the plan had called for, as was Hiro. The former nuzzled into the guitarist's embrace then kissed him squarely on the mouth. Hiro's eyes widened. 'He's drunk, he's not going to remember this!' his mind franticlly thought, 'But then I don't have to worry about kissing him.' His mind set, Hiro returned the kiss, pressing against the green haired teen as they danced.

Near by, Sam and Shuichi watched and grinned.

The provocative dancing went on until Suguru passed out. Hiro carried him off to the bathroom where he dunked the poor keyboardist's head in cold water. That successfully woke him up but also infuriated him. He spent the rest of the night sulking in a corner with a non-alcoholic drink, glaring at ever one in his field of vision.

The next morning, Hiro showed up at NG early to talk to Shuichi. Little did he know that Sam and Shuichi were executing plan b. "So Hiro, what's the problem? Lemme guess. You want to ask Suguru-kun out on a date for Christmas Eve, but you're too scared that he might say no, so you're all freaked out and miserable?" Shuichi said.

"Yes, it is." Hiro replied. The two of them sat on a couch near the door.

"What are you afraid of? Rejection?" Shuichi asked, steering the conversation where he wanted it to go.

"You could say that."

"How much do you like Suguru?" Shuichi inquired.

"A lot." Hiro sighed and put his head in his hands, "It's like how you like Yuki-san."

"So you love him?"

"Definitely."

"Love, love?" Shuichi confirmed.

"More then you know." He leaned against Shuichi, "I love him so much it hurts not to tell him." Tears began to well up in his eyes and he hid his face in Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi sighed. "But you're afraid to tell him." He finished. "Well Hiro, you're in a bind. If it makes you feel any better, Suguru likes you back and is too afraid to tell you as well." He said, pulling his friend into a hug. "It'll turn out good in the end."

Earlier, Sam was talking to Suguru in Crimson Star's studio. "Ok Suguru. Admit it, you like Hiro." She ordered.

"Yes, I like Hiro." Suguru admitted.

"Like, like?"

"Why are you asking these questions Sam-san?" Suguru questioned, an annoyed look forming on his face.

"Because if you like, like him, then I'm going to help you."

"And _why _would you do that?" Suguru was still a constant skeptic.

"Because I know that Hiro like, likes you and I think it's so romantic that you two love each other." She said with hearts in her eyes.

Suguru scowled, "You just like gay guys making out all over NG."

Sam smiled deviously. "That's just a plus. So do you like, like him?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Love, love?"

Now Suguru heaved a sigh. "Yes. I do. But you can't tell anyone! Especially Shuichi! He's the biggest blabber mouth in the building!"

That made Sam laugh. "Not as big as me when I find out something good. But no, I won't tell Shuichi, he already knows."

"What!" the keyboardist stared at the red head open mouthed.

"I said he already knows. He's the one that told me to talk to you. He thought you wouldn't listen to him. So he's talking some sense into Hiro and I'm talking some into you. So what do you say? How about you guys go talk?" she suggested.

"Maybe…" Suguru looked down at the ground, his eyes darkening, "But it's not like it'll matter. It's not like he would really like me. He probably is just infatuated and when I fall for him, he'll dump me." He snapped, though it didn't have its usual edge.

With that comment, Sam stood up. "That's it! You are going to talk to him, if I have to drag you there and sit on you while you two talk!" she pulled the green haired teen out of the chair he was sitting on, and dragged him down the hall to where Bad Luck worked.

The door to the room Shuichi and Hiro where talking in was open a crack and their voices floated out to the hall. "So Hiro, what's the problem? Lemme guess. You want to ask Suguru-kun out on a date for Christmas Eve, but you're too scared that he might say no, so you're all freaked out and miserable" Shuichi said.

Suguru stared at Sam with a what-are-we-doing-eavesdropping look on his face. The red head motioned for him to be quiet and listen.

"Yes, it is." Hiro replied.

"What are you afraid of? Rejection?" Shuichi asked.

"You could say that."

"How much do you like Suguru?" Shuichi inquired.

"A lot. It's like how you like Yuki-san."

"So you love him?"

"Definitely."

"Love, love?" Shuichi confirmed.

"More then you know. I love him so much it hurts not to tell him."

Shuichi sighed. "But you're afraid to tell him." He finished. "Well Hiro, you're in a bind. If it makes you feel any better, Suguru likes you back and is too afraid to tell you as well. It'll turn out good in the end."

Even from the door, Suguru could tell that the normally calm Nakano Hiroshi was crying softly. Sam smiled sadly and pushed the door open, pulling Suguru through.

On the couch, Hiro was crying with his face buried in Shuichi's chest. The sight made Suguru's heart ache. 'He's crying…because he…loves me?' he thought, awestruck.

Shuichi looked over at the newcomers and motioned for Suguru to come over. The green haired teen sat down next to the singer. Shuichi then pushed Hiro into the other's arms.

After that, the devious duo slipped out of the room and snuck off to the control room where they watched Suguru and Hiro's exchange via the security camera screen for that room.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san." Suguru said softly as he hugged the object of his affections. "Don't cry, onegai?" In his arms, Hiro looked up confused.

"Suguru?" he said in a confused voice.

"Shh." Suguru leaned in and softly kissed the red head guitarist. The other's eyes widened but he returned the kiss. All the while, tears streamed down their faces.

When they pulled apart, both were blushing. "Aishiteru." Hiro whispered.

"Aishiteru." Suguru replied, a smile on his face.

Owari (?)

Endnotes

1 I have to say that I stole this line from Despina, from her story Illusions of Life. It's good go read it, the link is in my favorites.

2 I'm saying that Eiri was 23 when Shuichi ran away (in Goodbye for Now) and Shu was gone for two years. Now that he's back, Eiri is twenty-five and Shu is 22. Sam and Ty are 25 as well and Caleb is 28.

3 Yes, Ty and Caleb are married. They get married in the third chapter of 'Goodbye for Now'.

4 Descriptions (in relative detail) of Ty, Sam, and Caleb are on my live journal (link in my profile) entry for Dec. 24th 2005. I might add one of Shuichi for my 'Goodbye for Now' "arc" if it is requested.

Japanese:

Ja'ne- bye (casual. Ja is even more casual)

Wai- Yea! (sort of like a cheer)  
Onegai- please

Aishiteru- I love you (really, really love someone)

Owari- End (The End)

Author's Note: Tell me if you want a second chapter. If so, it might be a New Years party. Please review and tell me what you want! I worked really hard get this story out before Christmas, as it is sort of a Christmas fic. (Well, it's during the Christmas season.)


End file.
